Golpes de vida
by Magguie Aino
Summary: ¿Alguna ves han sentido que no importa lo feliz que seas siempre habrá alguien quien te de un golpe bajo? pues bien esto es lo que se pregunta Lita quien plasma todos sus sentimientos así que pasen y lean ya se mal summary pero vale la pena leerlo universo alterno


**HOLA BUENO YA SE QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINO MI FIC PERO MIENTRAS ESTABA AYER EN MI CASA SE ME OCURRIO LA LOCA IDEA DE HACER UN ONESHOT ASI QUE AQUI ESTA PLASMADO SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON ESTA BELLA HISTORIA LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA HISTORIA SOLO ES DE MI AUTORIA **

La vida a veces puede ser bella y otras veces puede ser una porquería siempre me he preguntado ¿cuál es mi verdadero propósito es esta vida?, sé que muchas personas en especial muchos niñitos han sufrido cosas muchísimo más fuertes que yo simplemente han llevado una vida miserable yo no sé si he sufrido mucho pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no se si lograre seguir adelante muchas veces me he dicho a mí misma que no debí de haber existido y que el día que estaba muy grabe en el hospital debí de haber muerto tal vez se preguntaran ¿Por qué piensas así?

Pues digamos que no he tenido una vida color de rosa si bien he pasado momentos muy felices junto a mi familia y amigos siempre hay algo que opaca mi felicidad, desde que tengo uso de razón he sido amada pero no por todos siempre hay alguien a quien le caes mal ¿Por qué? no sé, tal vez a esas personas les recuerdas a alguien que les hizo daño y se desquitan contigo, tal vez, solo están celosos al ver que eres feliz o simplemente les caes de la patada, pero no hay nada peor cuando eres lastimada por tu propia sangre, por tu familia eso es lo más doloroso de todo porque a pesar de que me han hecho y dicho cosas horribles los amo con todo mi corazón y si me dieran las disculpas no se las daría porque yo nunca les he tenido rencor digamos que todos estos años yo sufrí de bullying cuando era pequeña como tres años recuerdo que una tía siempre me decía cosas horribles y siempre me daba pellizcos y cuando fui a la guardería me tocaron como tres maestras que me regañaban sin haber hecho nada malo además había un grupito de niñas que digámoslo eran las populares y siempre que quería estar con ellas eran muy crueles con migo pero cuando me toco la maestra "Carmelita" viví mi peor pesadilla en mis cortos años de vida ella siempre me maltrataba ya sea con pellizcos, jalones de orejas, enterrándome las uñas en mis frágiles bracitos o regaños y castigos innecesarios pero eso no fue nada comprado con lo que me hizo una vez, estábamos en clases y a mí me andaba del baño ella nos había dejado unos ejercicios de un libro así que yo temerosa le dije a la maestra si por favor me dejaba ir al baño, ella no me dejo yo estuve insistiendo por una media hora y ella simplemente se negaba por ultimo le advertí que ya no aguantaba y me hizo sentarme pero cuando menos lo espere ya me había hecho claro ella le dijo a la directora que yo no le había avisado y la muy maldita entro al baño con migo dejando la puerta abierta para que todos los compañeros vieran me desvistió y me lavo con agua fría no sin antes decirme unas cuantas cosas que simplemente no puedo recordar, esa fue la peor de todas la verdad aun siento un rencor horroroso hacia ella, gracias a ella yo cambie drásticamente de ser una pequeña alegre y llena de vida me volví una niña temerosa e insegura pero eso solo fue una cosa de nada ya que a los siguientes años de mi vida en la escuela sufrí de constantes burlas y mucho bullying eso me hacía sentir cada vez peor y lo peor fue cuando 2 personas importantes de mi vida me hicieron un daño irreversible haciendo que yo atentara contra mi propia vida ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Pus digamos que sufrí acoso sexual uno a los 5 años y el otro a partir de los 9 en adelante pero a pesar de eso yo los sigo queriendo son mi familia después de todo y por más que quiera odiarlos no puedo eso ya está claro pero me hicieron sufrir mucho tanto que tuve la oportunidad de acabar con todo y de la peor manera tenía el cuchillo amenazando cortar mis venas pero al fin y al cabo no lo pude hacer porque simplemente esa no era la solución a todos mis problemas así que me dedique a enfrentar mis temores, pero a pesar del tiempo no puedo dejar de sentirme miserable, sucia, fea e incompetente la verdad es que me siento desubicada la segunda vez que casi me suicido fue cuando mis padres se iban a separar ellos simplemente pensaron que no era consciente de sus peleas y todo por una tercera persona involucrada no sabían y nunca sabrán que yo era consciente de todo lo que ellos discutían eso simplemente termino con mi seguridad por supuesto que nadie supo, como siempre me veían con una sonrisa en el rostro sin saber que por dentro me sangraba el corazón, muchos pensaran que todo esto no deja marcas y que al parecer lo haz superado pero la realidad es otra hasta la fecha me siento vacía si vida mi cuerpo vivirá pero mi alma la siento muerta y aun me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué sigo aquí?¿Cual en mi verdadera misión en este mundo? ¿Sufriré mas? ¿Llegaré a ser feliz? Bueno creo que eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Se encontraba un joven de ojos claros y cabello rubio con lágrimas surcando por su rostro con el diario de su princesa en las manos no tenía idea de que su princesa hubiese tenido una vida triste había encontrado el diario de ella cuando estaba arreglando el cuarto de ambos y su curiosidad fue más grande terminando por leer el diario, cuando estaba por cerrar el libro sintió una mano sobre su hombro y a la hora de voltear ahí vio con su vientre abultado y lágrimas surcándole por su rostro al amor de su vida.

- Perdóname Lita no quise leer tu diario y mucho menos leerlo pero me lo encontré y me puse a leerlo sin saber siquiera que éra hasta que me di cuenta de que era tu diario perdóname no sabía que eso te había pasado.

- No te preocupes Andrew me da mucho gusto que lo hayas leído de hecho desde hace rato te vi leyéndolo y no quise interrumpirte – Lita tomo el diario entre sus manos y lo empezó a cerrar

- Y ¿Todavía te sientes de esa manera?- Pregunto con cautela Andrew quien vio como Lita sonreía

- solo te puedo decir que le doy gracias a Dios por no haber cometido la torpeza de quitarme la vida, ahora entiendo cuál era el propósito de mi vida y ese es estar aquí junto a ti por el resto de mi vida y criar a este hermoso ser que crese en mí y brindarles todo el amor que tengo en mi ahora ya reparado corazón.

Y así sin más Andrew complacido con las palabras de su hermosa esposa beso a Lita con infinita ternura trasmitiendo con ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella y sellando la promesa de protegerla por los restos de sus días.

** FIN**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ETA CORTA HISTORIA Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI SE ME PASO ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA DÍGANMELO SE LOS AGRADESCO Y LOS INVITO A QUE PASEN A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS OK BESITOS Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA A TODOS :) SI GUSTAN ME PUEDEN BUSCAR EN FACEBOOK COMO MAGGUIE AINO **


End file.
